


Destiny?

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fine," she replied quietly and pushed the last of her receipts and general crap in her bag. "Could have happened to anyone."</p><p>He looked up at her and Lydia couldn't seem to make herself look away from his amazing green eyes that just seemed to pull her in. He had clean cut blonde hair and broad shoulders that stretched his t-shirt deliciously across his chest. His arms were... well amazing.</p><p>-Or:<br/>The first and second time that Jordan and Lydia meet it's completely on accident but it ends up leading to so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. 
> 
> Enjoy:)

Allison and Lydia were meeting at the mall in order to pick out some clothes for... well, did they really need a reason to go shopping? Having looked through Allison's closet on more than one occasion in an attempt to help her get ready for a date with Scott, Lydia had decided it was high time that they went shopping for some amazing clothes to get some jaws dropping. Not that Lydia had anyone in particular she'd like to make fumble over their words. It was more of a the general populace kind of thing. 

This whole shopping expedition was something they did monthly, which some might say is a bit excessive but Lydia likes to keep with the trends. And it's not like they get a bunch of stuff, just enough to... satisfy themselves? Shopping is kind of a hobby. 

"So how are things going with Scott?" Lydia asked as she flipped through a rack of floral shirts and mini skirts of different colors, already putting an outfit together in her mind. 

Allison was a few racks over looking at jackets or something. Lydia looked up and saw Allison shrug and kind of slump in frustration.

"My dad still doesn't seem to like him. Mom's no better, and I just can't figure out why." Allison sighed and abandoned the rack to look at something a little closer to Lydia. "He's so sweet and nice, I didn't really think that it was possible for someone to dislike him. No one else dislikes him that I know of, well except Jack-" She cut herself off when she realized what she was saying. 

No one had actually talked about Jackson since he and his family had up and left for London with barely even a backward glance. But instead of upsetting her like Lydia thought would happen (and had been happening), all she could think was: _Jackson hated almost everyone._ He was mean and everyone knew it, and he wasn't even a douchebag with some wonderful redeeming quality, he was just this massive douche. She honestly wasn't entirely sure why she'd even bothered with him.

She was pulled from any further thoughts when Allison suddenly pulled a maroon spagetti strap dress off the rack and held it up to herself.

"Whatcha think?" She asked and did a little half twirl with a smile. 

Lydia looked over the dress with a critical eye before glancing around the store for the little something the dress needed. A jean jacket and a pair of black boots with a small heel caught her eye. She gracefully strutted across the store and grabbed them before leading Allison towards the fitting room. 

"It's a good thing you're wearing tights, now put all this on together and we shall see." Lydia said matter of fact as she pushed Allison into a vacant stall. Allison laughed but obeyed her friend's comands. 

"You know," Allison started as she changed. "I have a jacket and a pair of shoes very similar to these at home."

"Perfect, that means that you'll only have to buy the one thing." Lydia clasped her hands together and waited for Allison, shifting her weight back and forth with an excited anticipation.

Allison just laughed and finished pulling on the clothes before stepping out and smiling even bigger at Lydia's whistled approval.

"Alright, shesh. I'll get it." She turned to look at herself in from a few different angles in the mirror. Lydia watched as Allison nodded appreciatively at herself before disappearing back into the changing room. 

"After you check out, do you want to go down to the food court? I'm starved." Lydia asked after looking at the time on her phone. "After we eat we could go over to Sephora if you want. There's this new lipstick I've been dying to try."

Allison replied, "Oh yeah and it's right next door to that one store with all the soaps and lotions right? I need to pick up a new body wash."

"Okay." Lydia said because honestly, what else could she say.

And then Allison emerged from the changing room and they were off. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

They were weaving their wat through the food court, empty Taco Bell bags in hand and ready to be thrown in the nearest trash can, and chatting casually about school projects and their latest tv shows when Lydia accidentally knocked her shoulder into someone. It would have been nothing if it hadn't knocked her bag off of her shoulder and if the contents of said bag hadn't spilled all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." The guy said and immediately dropped to the ground to help gather her things. "I wasn't paying any attention." He chuckled in a self deprecating manner. 

"It's fine," she replied quietly and pushed the last of her receipts and general crap in her bag. "Could have happened to anyone."

He looked up at her and Lydia couldn't seem to make herself look away from his amazing green eyes that just seemed to pull her in. He had clean cut blonde hair and broad shoulders that stretched his t-shirt deliciously across his chest. His arms were... well amazing.

Behind her Allison cleared her throat. "Uh, Lydia, we need to get going if we're going to meet up with Stiles and Scott in a little while."

Right, they we're going to meet up with them and go to a movie.

"Right," She pushed herself to her feet, brushed imaginary dirt off of her skirt, and looked over at the stranger. She then smiled when she saw that he was still watching her.  "Thanks for the help. I'm Lydia." She offered him a hand to help him to his feet. 

"Jordan." He replied as he pushed himself up and then took her hand in a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and looked briefly over at an amused Allison. "Well, we've got to go but, maybe I'll see you around sometime."

While Allison gently dragged Lydia  away, she tugged her close and whispered conspiratorially in her ear, "Oh my god, he's cute." And Lydia couldn't resist looking over her shoulder at Jordan one more time.

He was still standing in the same spot and watched her leave with a small smile on his face.

"Well, I did say I was done with high school boys." And Allison threw her head back and laughed. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

After the two of them finish in their last store and were driving out, Scott texted Allison. Whatever it was that he's said, it makes her sigh in exasperation but somehow there was a fondness to it that Lydia had come to associate solely with Scott. He's the only one that Allison has ever reacted that way towards. 

"We have to go pick up Scott and Stiles." Allison said finally while she put her phone back into her pocket.

"Why?"

"Apparently the jeep died in the station parking lot when they were dropping something off with the Sheriff and now they're stuck."

"Okay." She rolled her eyes 'cause she knows there isn't any way out of it. The number of times they've had to pick those to up would probably surprise some people. At this point she's kind of resigned herself to the fact that she's going to have to pick them up again at some point or another. 

And so they shoved their bags into the trunk to make room for the boys in the back and drove over to the station singing all the while to today's hits at the top of their lungs despite the fact that neither of them can actually sing. And it's fun. 

They pulled into the Sheriff's Station and could easily see the way that the baby blue jeep is surrounded by a quickly dissipating cloud of grey smoke. Unfortunately the boys aren't conveniently waiting for them outside like they had expected. Which means they have to get out of the car to go and find them. 

Lydia and Allison sighed in unison. Allison turned off the car and they both quickly unbuckled and climbed out.

"Remind me why your boyfriend didn't get to borrow him mom's car." Lydia asks as she struts to the front door of the building and pulled it open for Allison. 

"Because last time he had the car he accidentally forgot to pick his mom up from work. We were a little distracted." Allison blushes and looks down a little as they approached the front desk. 

"Well, afternoon ladies." One of the deputys greeted them pleasantly. "Stiles and Scott are in the back harassing the newb. Poor guy came in to fill out some paperwork when those two broke down with nothing better to do."

Both of them laugh because they know how the boys can be. Too courious for their own good. 

"Thank you." Allison says when the deputy waves them back. 

They weave expertly through the rows of desks and sure enough, across from the Sheriff's office two  familiar dark heads are hunched over a usually empty desk. Lydia can't see who the new guy is through them but the three of them seem to be having a fairly interesting conversation from the look of things. Stiles is flailing around which usually means that he's pretty enthusiastic about whatever he's talking about and Scott's shoulders are shaking with laughter. Hopefully one or neither of them have embarrassed themselves yet. 

Lydia's just amazed that Scott hasn't realized that he's in the same room as Allison. Usually if they're within fifty feet of each other one or both of them will realize it. It's like a sixth sense or something. And usually they end up kissing like some scene out of The Notebook. 

"Somebody texted about a ride." Lydia calls out to get there attention. Both of the boys spin around and Scott's dumb puppy face lights up at the sight of Allison like it always does. 

"Hey," Scott calls back. "We thought you'd be a little longer. But hey, you guys have got to meet Parrish, while you're here."

"We are definitely keeping him." Stiles tacks on. Which is a little unusual because usually Stiles isn't so quick to like people. 

They step aside to reveal the man behind the desk and-

It's Jordan, Jordan from the mall. Jordan with the eyes and arms.

"Looks like it's destiny." Allison leaned in to whisper when she sees him too. "And you did say you were done with high school guys."

Jordan looks just as- if not more- surprised to see her as she is to see him. And then all of a sudden he's jumping to his feet, startling Scott and Stiles who are starting to look a little perplexed. Lydia and Allison walk 'til they're stand next to the boys and they all watch with varying levels of fastinaction as Jordan digs a small black tube out of his front pocket.

"You left this on the floor. I didn't notice it til you were leaving and then I got called in to fill out some stuff." He explains as he hands it over to Lydia. It's a tube of lipstick. She usually carries about a dozen at any given point. 

"Thanks," And when she takes it from him, there fingers brush and something just zings through her and it's undiscribable. 

"So you've met?" Scott just looked so adorably confused. 

"We bumped into each other." Jordan answered offhandedly and it makes Lydia smile again.

They stare at each other some more and Allison clears her throat to break it up _again_. "Guys, the movie?"

That actually does get Lydia's attention. "Oh right." She can feel the start of a blush high up on her cheeks. 

Everyone says there goodbyes,  and in Allison's case an introduction as well, and then they're heading off. Lydia on the other hand makes it a few steps before she turns herself around and returns to Jordan's desk, much to his surprise. 

"Do you have a pen and paper?" She asked innocently. He nodded and is quick to pull the requested supplies out. Lydia jots down her number before she can really over think her actions. 

She felt pulled towards him, and she knew he could feel it too because he just couldn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of her. It's something she'd never felt before and it's something that she was more than willing to explore. 

She slid the notepad over with a wink. "In case you want to hang out or explore the town. I know all the best places to go." She doesn't give him the chance to say anything, just sashayed away and caught up with her friends. 

"What was that all about?" Stiles asked as they all climbed into Allison's car. 

"Oh nothing." Lydia replied as she strapped herself in but she noticed that Allison was making all sorts of faces at Lydia. She liked to think she knew her best friend well enough at that point to be able to figure out what in the hell she was saying but it just didn't make any sense. 

Or it didn't until they're waiting for the boys to grab the snacks for the movie and Allison leaned over and said, "You like him." All exaggerated and childishly. 

She didn't even need to ask who Allison was talking about. "I haven't even had a full conversation with him."

"I'm not hearing a denial," Allison sing songed.

"I gave him my number," Lydia replied sullenly. "If he wants to do anything, he'll call or whatever."

Allison squealed in delight, "I knew it. You like him."

"Yeah alright, I get it. Allison knows best." Lydia rolled her eyes with a fond smile. 

"You're damn right." Allison's face was serious for all of two seconds before she broke out in a giddy grin. 

Not even a second later, Scott and Stiles were at their sides, arms loaded with popcorn, sodas, and candy to munch on during the opening credits. 

"You guys ready?" Scott asked excitedly before leading the way to their theater. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Over all the movie was pretty entertaining but Lydia didn't stumble into her house until a little after midnight. The movie was a tiny bit longer than they had expected because they han't actually bothered to look at the run time, and the drive from the theator to everyone's house after the mandatory bathroom visit after the movie added an extra half hour before she got home. 

She was absolutely exhausted. 

Her feet were sore, her hair was a mess, and she felt like she was about to pass out. She kicked off her massive heels with a sigh of relief and stumbled to her bathroom to quickly wash her makeup off before throwing herself into some comfy and loose pajamas and then free fell face first onto her bed. 

It took less than fifteen minutes for her to drift off into a dreamless sleep. 

 

When she woke up, there was a note on her bedside table from her mom saying that she was out getting lunch with her friends and two new messages on her phone. One is a text from Allison, checking in with her and trying to convince her to maybe go visit Jordan under some false pretenses, and the other text is from an unknown number, just a simple 'hey'.

Lydia texts out a quick 'who is this?' and slid the phone into the tiny pocket of her sleep shorts so she can go get some nice and caffeine filled coffee. Hopefully her mother left her some. She _needs it to operate at any given time_. 

Her mother hadn't left her any hot and ready to drink coffee and after a quick glance at a clock Lydia didn't blame her. It was almost two in the afternoon, Lydia didn't ever sleep in til two.

She grumbled about her mom drinking all the fresh coffee but quickly set about restocking the coffee machine and turning it on. While she waited she started to scroll through some of her feeds when a text notification popped up.

**Unknown Number:**

           _Sorry. It's Jordan. From the mall and police station._

Lydia smiled down at her phone and texted back a 'hey'. She almost couldn't believe how quickly he had used her number. Most guys, if they even use her number, would wait days or sometimes weeks before they bothered to even try to say anything to her. And even then it was usually just a simple 'hey wanna hook up' or something similar to that. Never a simple 'hey, how are you? want to catch a movie or something?' and maybe it was because she never actually had any kind of feelings for those guys, she just wanted to take her mind off of Jackson. The guys she went after were generally kind of similar to Jackson in looks and attitude so it's pretty reasonable to assume that they didn't actually help her move on all that well. 

The ding of her phone going off with another new text startled her out of her thoughts.

 **Jordan:**  
           _I was hoping that you might want to meet up for coffee?_

A coffee date, that'd be a nice change of pace from the clubs and the parties that she usually met guys at. Jordan was turning out to be different. He wasn't at all like the other guys she usually went for, he seemed genuine. A date could be quite telling, and Lydia was never one to go against her curiosity. 

So she texted him back a sure and asked for a day and time. And then after they had the details all worked out, they talked. They talked about themselves and what they were doing, their likes. Jordan talked about how he felt this compulsion to move and how Beacon Hills had turned out to be the perfect place, Lydia talked about Allison and how amazing she was and her parents' divorce. Conversation was easy and he left Lydia feeling light and care free in a way she hadn't felt it a long time. At that moment, things were easy with him in a way she hadn't yet experienced


End file.
